


Drunk in Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You reminiscence to yourself about the day Jessica had finally said those three words to you.





	Drunk in Love

You could still remember the first time Jessica spoke of her love for you. It was a soft whisper. The pair of you were standing in her kitchen. She was drinking slowly from a bottle of wine, you were standing by the stove making pancakes for dinner.

“I think it’s time I say this.” She said after another mouthful of wine had slipped down her throat. 

“Hmm?” you asked, tilting your head to the side to allow her to know you were listening. 

“I know we’ve been together for a long while now,” she took a deep breath. “But it’s important to me that you know that I…love.. .you.” 

You turned to look at her after you placed a pancake on the plate next to the stove. “Jess….” you grinned softly. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Malcolm.” she grimaced, bringing the wine to her lips again. “He convinced me that it would be a good idea to confess my emotions.” She blinked. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said a damn thing.”

“Jess, that’s not what I meant,” you smiled, turning the stove off before taking the few steps towards her. You interlaced your fingers with hers and rested your forehead against hers. “It’s sweet and I know how important and scary those words are for you to say.” She swallowed and licked her lips as she closed her eyes. “I feel so amazed that you are my girlfriend. You’re a wonderful person and I love you and I’ve always known you loved me.”

“Never talk about this again.” She gently pushed you away before she nodded to the plate of pancakes “Are they done?”

Chuckling, you nodded and handed the plate to her before retrieving the syrup from the fridge.


End file.
